Mesmerizing
by Tivaroo
Summary: One moment her hands were gripping on a fire-escapes ladder and next moment she soon finds herself to be falling. Landing in a pair of strong arms, hearing an ‘oomph’ from the owners mouth as her saviour lands heavily onto the hard concrete pathway below.
1. Chapter 1

**Mesmerizing**

**A/N:** Yes, another one. Your eyes have not deceived you. I hope that you'll enjoy this one. Written this one ages ago and found that it was half done, re-read it and told myself that this has to be posted and I hope you all agree, eventually. Got no idea where this idea came from, I guess I had allowed myself to let go and just write what is in my heart. Set in season 3 because I felt like it. Let me know if you wish for me to continue or to discontinue? Cause I have a funny feeling that I can leave this one as one-shot if that is your wish.

***Tiva***

**Chapter 1:** The Thanking

***Tiva***

A variety of thoughts and ideas were flashing by inside her mind, everytime she falls asleep she always has to have a certain member of her team members coming to haunt her dreams. Still new around NCIS and Ziva is yet to find a dull moment. Getting used to the idea of not being in control of her own future. Her father has always taken control of her future and never has he asked her if this is what she wants to do or to be. It hurts whenever Ziva reflects upon her strict father and the many rules he had placed before Ziva could even walk or talk. Grown up too fast, never been able to know what it is like to act like a child or even to show some compassion towards her fellow countrymen and women.

It may have been only four months since she became a liaison officer in NCIS, but already she is beginning to warm up to these people. Going to be a slow process of actually letting people in and to allow her co-workers to see a side of her, which Ziva is yet to unleash and show the world. The past event of the last couple of months have been very hard, the death of her once beloved brother and then she has been shipped back to America. The very country where her brother had shown his true colours and that of discovery the awful truth about her father. So much to digest and it is making her uneasy.

Then came something completely different had occurred in between those last few months. She went undercover with Tony DiNozzo and together they were to act like a married assassins, guess that is why she can't shake him out of her dreams. The kiss and it didn't even taste or feel like a fake kiss. It felt real.

Gotten her first taste of Tony DiNozzo and now she wants more.

Ziva David has finally found something to be addicted to.

After the whole undercover business was over everything went back to normal – not so. Ziva feels different almost as though she had changed.

Now as she stands underneath the shower head and the spray of water coursing its way down her body, her thick luscious hair feeling rather heavy as it gets wetter. Rubbing in the body wash, to cleanse herself from the germs she might have picked up. Her mind always wandering a way on her whenever she thinks about Tony DiNozzo and the many reasons why she could be attracted to him. He may have been blessed with the good looks and a great masculine body, but he is also a womaniser.

Always has a new flavour every week. True she felt the strings of attraction when she first met him, when he was still mourning the loss of his former partner. Then as she got to know him slightly better there has been a few moments when Ziva felt revolted by the idea, but now she can't get him out of her head. Everywhere she walks, everytime she breathes, and everything else she does has been affected by Tony.

Not sure if it is a good thing in the first place to feel attracted towards a womaniser with a great smile.

Better to finish of this shower before the hot water runs out and so she does.

Tony had rescued her. perhaps this may be just the beginning of something huge and it may just as be exciting at the same time.

Thinking back to that rescue . . .

***Ziva's Flashback***

_It happen all too fast for Ziva to come up with a coherent thought or an understanding of how it had happen to begin with. One moment her hands were gripping on a fire-escapes ladder and next moment she soon finds herself to be falling. Landing in a pair of strong arms, hearing an 'oomph' from the owners mouth as her saviour lands heavily onto the hard concrete pathway below. _

_Taking in deep breaths. Hearing the sound of her heroes' heartbeat thumping unsteadily in his chest. The sounds of people rushing and calling out their names._

"_Ziva, Tony!" She hears the sound of Gibbs her new team leader calling out her name and her saviours name._

_Carefully Ziva crawls out of Tony's strong arms, standing up on a pair of unsteady legs. Her knees feel like they were about to buckle. Turning around on her unsteady legs to see if it actually is Tony, who had saved her from a nasty fall and it was Tony. Her eyes were firmly locked onto his dancing green ones, she was shocked to have found Tony sitting back up straight. _

"_God lord," Ziva hears the kindly voice of Ducky the medical examiner has shown her true kindness these past few months, her eyes were still locked on to Tony's. "Are you all right Ziva?"_

"_I'm fine Ducky," Ziva has found the strength to pull away from Tony to find Ducky's kind face scrunched up in concern for them both. _

_Both Gibbs and McGee were helping Tony to be back on his feet. _

"_What happened?" Gibbs asks either one of them._

"_I was taking some of the crime scene photos as you had previously asked and the next thing I noticed was Ziva trying to climb that fire-escape over there," Tony begins his side of the story of what had just occurred a few minutes ago. "She was struggling and well you all know what happened next. I caught her end of story."_

_Ziva could see that Tony was struggling internally either mask an physical or emotional injuries, which he could be struggling with and he doesn't want show the pain on his face, but Ziva could see flecks of pain shining through his dancing eyes. She'll be going over to his place once they have wrapped up this case and perhaps thank him or to see if he was really injured in the fall. Never before had someone come to her aid and live to tell the tale._

"_Are you both capable of doing your jobs?" Gibbs was grateful that no one was injured._

"_More then capable, boss," and with that everyone goes back to do what they were originally doing._

_Watching Tony carefully as he walks carefully back to the NCIS issued truck. Something unimaginable was stirring in her mind, body and heart. Taking over her and that was when Ziva realised that it wasn't just any odd feeling, but it is scaring her also._

***Ziva's Flashback Ends***

Was that little incident telling Ziva something? Turning of the taps when an idea had just popped inside her head. No more pretending Ziva has decided to go over to Tony's place.

What ever transpires tonight must be kept a secret for both their sakes, that is everything goes to plan.

***Tiva***

Tony was just about to hop into the shower when he had heard someone knocking on his door and they didn't sound hesitant. The fall from catching Ziva earlier that morning had knocked a lot out of him, only glance once at his back through a mirror to see the damage done to his back. A decent size laceration could be seen and it hurts, not that Tony will be going to tell anyone or show anyone that he is hurting. DiNozzo's don't show that kind of weakness in front of anyone. Quickly grabbing a pair of slacks and his bathrobe, because it will feel soft against his back.

"I'm coming!" Tony yells when the person behind his door knocked again. "Can I. . ." breaking off when he sees his breathtaking partner standing outside his door. "Ziva, what brings that sexy butt of yours to this side of the town?"

"I came to see if you are all right Tony," her exquisite eyebrows had risen a notch and Tony could see a strange look shining through her chocolate coloured eyes. "May I come in please?"

Stepping to one side to allow Ziva to pass. His eyes immediately had fallen to her backside as she passes him, not even missing the all knowing smirk upon her stunningly beautiful face. After coming to the realisation that Ziva isn't just attractive, but she is also the most beautiful woman Tony has ever had the pleasure of meeting. Even more beautiful then his former partner Kate and that was before his eyes had fallen upon a true beauty. Ziva is everything that Kate wasn't, true Tony had a small crush on Kate. That crush had soon turned sour. Kate was more like the annoying cousin that you couldn't help but to love unconditionally at the same time. With Ziva it is a completely different deal all together.

"You can stop looking at my donkey now, Tony?" Snapping out of his revere when his eyes had become locked onto Ziva's gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"I'm fine, seriously Ziva I am-"

"You are not fine Tony and I am certain that Gibbs doesn't believe that you are fine also," Ziva manages to say when her tongue had become unstuck, it was all Tony's fault for being so damn hot in the first place. "I also came so I can thank you properly without an audience near by or I will never hear the end of it."

Closing the door and then he leads Ziva in the direction to the couch. Something foreign is happening or is only just beginning to take flight.

"Just be glad that you had me to catch you," Tony sits down on the couch.

"I am glad," Ziva caught the way Tony had flinched as he sat down. "Take off that robe," it was more a command rather then a question. "I want to see the damage done to your back and don't you dare tell me that you are 'fine'. You are clearly in some kind of pain."

"Why are you going to kiss the pain away to make it all better?" Tony teases Ziva, even though secretly he would really very much like to have Ziva to kiss him anywhere where her lips could reach.

"Only if you take that robe off?" Helping Tony to take the bathrobe off and Ziva couldn't help but to stare at his bare chest. "I would have thought that you be all fat, considering the amounts of junk food that you eat."

"Like what you see Ziva David?" The air in the apartment was beginning to feel thick and heavy with the unresolved tension.

Never knew what had possessed Ziva to raise one of her hands and then to extend her arm. Her hand is now running its way down Tony's powerful forearm, not so much as powerfully build with overlapping muscles alike. Ziva was meant to be focusing on Tony's back, not his arm. Mesmerizing, is the word that could describe the way her hand is drawing circles or the figure eight in his skin.

Raising her eyes to focus on Tony's own.

It was so mesmerizing, so mysterious, and it was so many other things that could describe the feelings rumbling through her body. There is just something about Tony that drives Ziva wild, it is almost like filling up a void in her heart. That is what it could feel like, Ziva would never know. Never had the experience where the man allows Ziva to have a piece of his heart. Could that man be Tony DiNozzo, whose reputation of being a womaniser is so renown.

"I thought you were going to check my back?" Tony's voice cracks with emotion.

"I thought so too," her eyes were still locked onto Tony's.

Something magnetic, something so powerful sowed their lips together. They are partners and there are rules against this kind of thing. Not even rules could put a hold on the magnetic force field. It wasn't just magnetic, but it was also magical at the same also. Breaking apart before the kiss could turn more passionate or to allow the kiss to take them further then a kiss.

"Where did that come from?" Was the first thing to pop out of Tony's mouth.

"Why? Was it not good enough for you, Tony?" Ziva raises one of her eyebrows in a seductive manner, well aware that she almost sitting right on top of Tony.

"No, it was magnificent," Tony answers truthfully with one of his hands resting firmly on Ziva's hip, while the other was tangled up Ziva's hair. "Much better then the one when we were undercover."

"Much," Ziva could feel her heart beating wildly in its cage, wanting to break free and to be set loose. "I came here to see if you were all right and to say thank you. That wasn't originally apart of-"

"Do you regret kissing me, Ziva?" Tony shifts his hold on Ziva and allowing her the freedom to move away from him or to move closer then they are originally are.

Without any thought on the matter, Ziva moves to straddle Tony's hips. Feeling his hardened length grazing against the juncture of her legs.

"It is quite clear to me that you do not," moving her hips so she was sitting dead centre, right on top of Tony's hard member straining against his sweat pants. "Do I excite you that much, Tony? To have my body pressed up against yours, to have me close by is enough to get you very excited. Is it not, Tony?"

Grinding her hips roughly against Tony's, hearing him groaning out her name in pure pleasure.

"So this is a way for you to thank me," Tony places his hands on both of her hips this time to keep her in place and to have to cease her teasing. "To have your naughty ways with my body?"

"Another anatomy of yours is agreeing with my naughty ways, is that what you are now calling it?" Ziva entwines her legs around Tony's hips and through the gap between he and the couch.

Causing Tony to hiss all of a sudden, when one of her legs bumped against the laceration on Tony's back. Bringing Ziva back to the main reasons why she had really came to be here in the first place. The hiss was a good indicator of Tony hiding something painful from them all.

"What was that?" Ziva then takes one of her hands away from where it was resting, on Tony's shoulder, and then have it to caress Tony's back.

"A groan of desire," Tony had felt his fiery passion burning out the moment he saw Ziva take her hand away from his back and then to hold it in front of his eyes.

There was blood staining her fingertips, not thick and heavy blood, but whether or not it was thick and heavy. It was still blood and Ziva was clearly worried enough about him to show her worry lines creasing her forehead.

Disentangling herself from Tony.

"Turn around, Tony?" Ziva demands of him, disgusted with herself for not treating Tony with the proper care first, before she jumps into Tony's lap and to have her way with him.

Silently with out saying a word, minus the sigh of giving in to Ziva's demand. Ziva only means well and it isn't like she was going to poke his back with a red hot poker, just because he had gotten hurt. Instead she will be showing real and tender care for him. That is one thing Tony will not be able to handle in a few minutes, never has he been comfortable around anyone showing compassion, pity and anything else that goes along with those two things. Always been given a sure beating for just getting hurt.

"I'm going to call Ducky-"

"No don't go calling Ducky, not at this time of the night," Tony cuts Ziva off when he couldn't take it anymore. "Its not like I am dying. When I appear to be dying, then you can go off and call Ducky to assist me."

"Fine," Tony's dancing green eyes were now guarded, even from her careful gaze. "Do you have anything that will clean and soothe your wounds, oh and some bandages as well might be handy?"

"Yeah I do," Ziva gets off the couch, still keeping her eyes locked onto Tony's. "In the bathroom cupboard."

"I'll be back in a minute."

Grazing her fingers longingly against Tony's jaw line, before she goes off to find something to clean and soothe Tony's wounds. As well as some bandages.

Leaning forward to place a chaste kiss upon his lips, as quickly as it came or was originally meant to be it had soon turned passionate before either of them could think. Not knowing what things could mean for either of them after all of this, is not either of them wants to think about right now.

Not long after Ziva had broke of the kiss, Tony had found himself watching her. As she sashays into his bathroom with all the grace and confidence that some women take years to achieve or even to succeed in doing.

***Tiva***

"There you go, almost as good as old," Ziva says after wrapping the last piece of the bandage around Tony's lean and very muscular looking body.

"New, as good as new, Ziva and thank you," Tony doesn't know what to say that could help repay the kindness Ziva has just shown him. "You didn't really have to come all the way to check up on me-"

"But, I did come," placing one of her hands on top of Tony's, placing her fingertips around Tony's hand to caress the skin of his palm. "It is the only way I could think of that can help me to express my thanks better. You are a good person Tony."

"I thought you liked bad boys?" Smirking at Ziva, his eyes were teasing Ziva once again and that is what had drawn Ziva to Tony in the first place.

Not their undercover assignment, but it's the ability Tony has perfected so well. The ability to smile in any occasion no matter how gruesome the occasion could be, despite the past hurts Tony has obviously received, and he would be smiling that ear splitting grin at the other end.

Ziva has soon found her lips locked in an endless battle with Tony's, well her tongue was included in the battle for dominance also. Remembrance of rule twelve and the consequences that could come out of it, was shoved out of their minds. Being replaced with another thought entirely, the idea about taking off each other's clothes of for a start.

***Tiva***

**A/N 2:** Well shall I continue or not? That decision I shall leave to you to decide. Hoped you all like it enough to press that button with Review written on in and is in bottle green writing so it isn't very hard to miss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This story will no longer be rate '**T**' it will be now rated 'M' after allowing myself to right this sexy scene and I hope you will all agree that it is sexy or hot. Just to be on the safe side. Enjoy and don't forget to click on that button on review written on it, might encourage me to write faster. Also to thank the seven kind people who had reviewed, not quite what I was expecting. Sort of thought maybe two or four reviews. Enough of this and enjoy.

**Chapter 2:** Not A Dream

The sound of banging and clanging is what had woken Ziva up from her slumber. Remembering that she isn't in her own bed, but in one of her co-workers bed. Ziva had just slept with Tony DiNozzo last night, multiple times in fact. It seems to be too surreal to be considered a dream.

Climbing out of the bed when Ziva realises that Tony is no longer curled up asleep beside her. Taking one of the blankets with her as she goes to find out who or what is making that awful racket, at 0700 in the morning. Thank God that they don't have work today, as it is supposedly a rare day off. Wrapping the warm cotton made blanket around her.

"Can you please stop making that racket, Tony?" Ziva rouses on Tony for waking her up and it wasn't the kind of way she wanted to be woken up this morning.

"I was only getting breakfast ready." Tony's eyes widen in alarm, almost as if his hand was caught in the cookie jar. "Sorry if I had awoken you in the process of wanting to make you breakfast in bed."

Tony was wearing nothing, but a pair of sweat pants covering up his bottom half. His body is to die for, Ziva has decided that by the way his body doesn't appear to be too muscular, but it does something about it that drives her mad. Not too overlapping, not in the body builder way. Just athletic.

"What made you think that I would have food in bed, when there are better options to eat in the bedroom?" Ziva was tempted to take the blanket off and to show off her assets, which Tony had every much enjoyed last night.

"Yeah, well I was hungry for food and we can have that other option for desert in bed. How does that sound?" Tony's back wasn't as bad Ziva had previously feared it may be, he had saved her and now all Ziva could do to repay the kindness Tony has shown towards her – is something that is declared forbidden in both Mossad and NCIS.

"Whatever works for you, DiNozzo." Ziva goes to plunk herself in one of the chairs around the kitchen table and to eye off Tony's dreamy body. "For someone who eats so much junk food, you would've expected them to be obese by now. Your physique shows no signs of junk food-"

"You weren't complaining about my weight and fitness last night as I recall." Flashbacks of them experiencing the pleasures of the flesh, feeling like that they are one when together.

"Only because I was on top most of the time." Ziva bites back, her dark eyes poring into Tony's sea-green eyes.

Then without warning Tony. Ziva throws the blanket off her body. Leaving him to stare openly at her assets and all of her glory.

"Like what you see, Tony?" Ziva loves to toy with Tony when she is in this mood. "You can close your mouth Tony, it's not that impressive to look at. . ."

A feral look has taken over Tony's dancing green eyes, giving him this hungry expression upon his handsome face. Ziva could swear to herself that she saw drool beginning to drip off his chin.

"If you be a good boy. . ." Ziva pauses to lick her lips and to allow herself to come up with a great idea to give Tony the hint. "And I will allow you to feel them. That is if you behave like a good boy does."

"You have a wicked mind, sweetcheeks." Tony was standing directly before her, causing Ziva to tilt her head so she could make better eye contact with him. "Why can't I feel them now?"

"Have you been a good boy this morning?" Ziva now finds herself standing up and linking her arms around Tony's neck for better leverage, pressing her body against Tony's hard muscle and soft skin. "You're a very excited boy instead of a good boy this morning."

Tony and Ziva's lips have become fused together as one, before either of them could think or to say anything. Their mouths were waging a war against dominance, both wanting to claim the other. Somehow they have both ended up on the cold hard floors of the kitchen.

"What happened to the idea of giving me food?" Ziva manages to grasp out in-between breaths, recapturing some air so she could have some breath to expel in to the open air.

"How could I? It was either food or skip for desert, which one would you prefer to have." Tony sneakily slides his member inside Ziva's heated centre, causing Ziva to arch her back in pleasure.

"Just shut up Tony and pleasure me."

Ziva was allowing Tony to be on top this morning, but before either of them could even make stroke towards heaven. Somebody's cell began to ring in the distance, causing them both to moan in displeasure of being interrupted.

"Is that my cell or yours?" Tony was afraid that he could pick up the wrong one and it may be someone calling for Ziva.

"Would you be so kind as to grab it for me, it sounds like my cell and perhaps I could reward you afterwards for being a good boy."

"Promise?" Tony made the move to thrust his hips before he withdraws himself from Ziva's body.

"Not unless you get my cell for me." Ziva stays on the kitchen floor for a moment before she also gets up from the floor on a pair of unsteady legs. "David?" Ziva couldn't help to keep the frustration of being interrupted out of her voice.

"Its me, McGee and I were wondering if we are still on for this afternoon. Remember with Abby, Gibbs and Ducky for lunch-"

"Change of plans McGee. Sorry." Ziva wasn't going to skip the chance of making love endlessly for the rest of the day with Tony, just so she can have lunch with the others and also they don't include Tony. "Another time perhaps. . ."

Glancing in Tony's direction, who has this forlorn look masking his face. Fear of the teams doings, which haven't involved Tony at all in their plans for today. Snapping the phone shut, cutting McGee off halfway, keeping her steady gaze on Tony's.

A/N 2: What do you think? Shall I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"You have plans today with Probie and let me guess. . .?" Tony pauses in his rant at the idea of not being included in the teams activities. "I was not to be including with to days activities. But, everybody else was included and not me?"

"That was before all of this had happened, Tony." Ziva felt goose bumps covering her naked body in fear of what could end this delicious relationship they have just developed. "You always say that you have plans for the weekend, huge plans that overrides the entire teams decision to hang out together. Developing team work alike-"

"Well then I guess maybe you should get dress and join the others, Ziva." Tony says to Ziva tonelessly, trying forget about the magical night between them and to have it to be reforged as a bad dream. "Team bonding usually involves the whole team, Ziva. Can't just have everyone do that sort of thing when there is one teammate missing from the party."

"I don't want to join the others Tony," Ziva was making sure to keep some reasonable amount of space between her and Tony, but she doesn't want that. "Why don't you join us then?"

Tony doesn't really wish to argue with Ziva, especially when she is still practically naked and his eyes are wanting to glance down to her breasts and then downwards. He doesn't want last night to become a bad memory, as much as he doesn't like the idea of being excluded from his fellow teammates activities. He can't just wash away these feelings for Ziva away with just one simple wish, they could continue on to pretend that they are just partners and that there has been nothing to jeopardise that partnership. Ziva isn't to be one of his one night stands, she means more then that now and Tony wants to know the real Ziva David underneath all of that glorious skin.

"I gave up the plans I had for today for you, Tony and for no one else. Last night was the best night I ever had and I do not wish for it to become nothing more then a one night stood," only now does Ziva steps closer to Tony, close enough and yet to so far away to rub her body parts against his.

"Stand, Ziva. One night stand isn't what I want last night to be either," Tony assures Ziva with one of this charming smiles of his and it lights up the dark hole inside her heart, showing it the way to something beautiful and dangerous at the same time. "You're not like my other women, Ziva. Beautiful, hot, sexy, gorgeous, sassy, strong minded and your body drives my mind crazy."

"Then you don't mind if I stay here for the rest of the day?" Ziva asks, her fear of being thrown out his door was taking over her confidence.

"When was this little get together of yours anyway?" Tony throws back another question. "You can always go as in way as not to raise any suspicion on our activities."

"What about yourself? Surely you can't survive lunch without wanting me for your lunch or desert, which ever one you wish to eat?" Ziva smiles extra wickedly as she throws her arms around Tony's neck so she could stare into his eyes better and she is glad that the sparkle is back in his eyes, causing them to shine like a rare gem. "There will always be another outing and perhaps if you behave like a good boy, I'll make sure that you come along also. I, myself may not be able to survive the whole day without having you close by."

"We'll have to learn how to restrain ourselves in front of the others, seeing as Gibbs has rules against these kinds of things. Also if you read the memo that -"

Ziva swipes tongue across Tony's mouth, causing him to hush up. That was the real clue for Tony to kiss Ziva. Glad that they never managed to have a major argument that could have ruined this beautiful feeling inside forever and it would take forever to finally get the hint that they are just inseparable.

His hands were exploring the most glorious and very feminine body, never leaving a breast or skin untouched. Scorching her delicate skin with his fevered touch, leaving his mark on her delicate skin to prove that she belongs to him now and everybody else must be aware that Ziva David is no longer in the waiting line to have a relationship anymore. Just don't screw this up.

"Bedroom. . . ." Ziva manages to grasp out that one word before she gives herself up entirely for Tony to enjoy.

Her feet were no longer touching the ground, instead they have found themselves wrapping around Tony's hips. Groaning at feel of his tip gracing her most sensitive area on her body and at this rate Ziva doesn't want to wait to be taken to the bed. Feeling one of the many walls being pressed up against her back, gave all the intel Ziva could receive from Tony.

Gasping, groaning, moaning, sighing and screaming his name when Ziva had felt him enter. Nothing made her feel this complete and whole in a very long time, in way she is glad that it is Tony.

* * *

"I think we are getting better at this," Tony says randomly a few hours after they had just re-awoken from an overdrive slumber, somehow they had manage to crawl into to bed and going for seconds or was it for thirds this morning.

"I like to think it has something to do with me," Ziva's nimble fingers were toying with Tony's chest hairs, as her head is resting right above his beating heart. "I know that Gibbs has this thing about apologizing is a sign of weakness, but I beg to defer on that for a moment. I'm sorry that I have not invited you or get one of the others to invite you along-"

"Hey!" Tony sits up causing Ziva's hand to fall flat on top on of the mattress, where Tony's body was resting. "I thought we had agreed that you can go to this luncheon thing between you and the others. There is no need to seek my forgiveness."

Observing Tony for a few seconds. "I also thought that I had told McGee earlier, when he had called. That I have changed today's plans, you want to know why I had changed those plans?"

"Why don't you flatter me?" Tony asks Ziva in a wry voice, his face was stoic mask showing very little emotion.

"Because I want to spend today with you," Ziva also sits up, automatically gathering up the doona and blankets to cover herself up, even though Tony has seen them all by now. "That is why I had changed my plans for today, Tony. Does that not mean anything for you? That I had bothered to my change the plans for today, which we have been planning on for weeks and now I have put that plan on hold."

Tony had found himself leaning towards Ziva, lifting one of his hands to remove the doona and blankets away from her chest. Only to cover one of her breasts with his hand.

"Does that not answer your question, Ziva?" Leaning his head closer so he could kiss one of her breasts, which isn't being fondled by one of his hands, taking the pert nibble in his mouth.

Tangling her fingers in the hairs on the back of Tony's neck and then the phone had to ring once again.

"Why didn't you just turn that darn thing off?" Tony's mouth was still focused on its previous task.

"I better go and answer it," Ziva doesn't really want to answer her cell, not when Tony's mouth is doing wonders to her breast.

"Why don't you just ignore it?" Only then does Tony manages to unlatch his mouth from Ziva's pert nibble to look Ziva in the eye, though his hand is yet to withdraw from its task.

Without any warning Ziva was now sitting astride Tony's hips, feeling his erection poking her in the stomach. Looking into his eyes were enough for Ziva to forget about the phone call and to focus on Tony. Slowly taking all of him inside of her, enjoying the delicious feel of him stretching her like no other could. Causing them both to shiver in delight of their burning passion.

"Move already why don't you, woman?" Ziva was deliberately trying not to move, despite the urge to move, but something inside her wanted to stay still taking in her fill.

"You're not saying that you are not enjoying this?" Ziva throws Tony a sarcastically smirk as Tony wriggles beneath her, causing her to moan out loud. "I want to see how long you can last without having to move? Resisting the urges of thrusting your hips against my own and I am resisting the urge to move with."

"Can we still kiss then?" Tony's husky voice manages to ask her.

"We may, but that is all we'll do until we can't withhold the urges much longer," moaning as Tony sits up hitting Ziva's most sensitive spot.

"And here you were wanting to join the others for lunch," Tony wounds one of his hands through the thick and luscious hair, which is Ziva David's hair, while his other one was resting upon her lower back. "Surely this is much more fun?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Tony," Ziva demands of Tony, almost wishing that she didn't make that deal of who out lasts the other.

The need to move has become almost overwhelming and Ziva has become desperate to move more then ever. Locking her legs around Tony's lean waist and then wounding her arms around Tony's neck, drawing him in closer until their breath was tickling their lips.

Finally their lips were touching and moving against each other, while their lower half were not allowed to move. Ziva wouldn't want to give up this feeling for anyone or anything, for this is indeed more fun to hang out with the others for lunch.

* * *

**A/N:** I think one more chapter is in order, unless you say other wise and I hope that you had enjoyed the chapter? See you later alligators and don't forget your toilet paper, hehehehe.


End file.
